SAW: JENNY'S TEST
by KG6835
Summary: This is the first of many in this series. After Jenny wakes up with no recolation of where she is, or how she got there, she must face a series of brutal tests to come face to face with her real problem. My first saw fanfic. read and review!
1. Tug of War

CHAPTER ONE: TUG OF WAR

Jenny wakes up and looks around. Her vision is blurry, but she is adjusting to the lights. She does not know how she got where she is. She grabs her neck and feels a collar locked around her neck. She tries to utter words but none will come out. She stands and looks twards the middle of the room. Her collar ends at a device in the middle. She then exclaims," Oh..oh my god." Meanwhile, the other woman, Dana, wakes up and stands up. She sees Jenny, but starts to freak out as she starts to pull on her collar trying to free herself. Jenny fumbles and screams," HEY... don't pull on it." Dana looks at her and then stops pulling and asks," Who the hell are you... where am I.." Jenny replies," I don't know.. I don't know yet." Jenny then looks around and notices a clock on the wall. Dana then starts," You know this is what happens to young pretty girls like us.. we wake up and have no idea where we are, while people watch us undress and shower like fucking perverts!" Jenny looks over to the corner and sees a camera pointing in their direction. "Yea well you might be halfway right about someone watching us, but I don't think its for sexual pleasure..." She points at the camera and Dana turns around and looks at it with tears in her eyes. Dana says," What is this.. what are we supposed to do?" Jenny replies," I don't know.. but I think this device in the middle has soemthing to do with it." Dana looks at her and says," This is got to be some kind of sick game.." Jenny replies," I think it is a game, a Jigsaw game." She starts to study the cord, and looks behind her to find a glass box with a key in it. She then turns around to look on Dana's side and sees that she, also, has a glass box with a key in it. Dana replies," J.. Jigsaw? I've heard of him on the news.. oh my god, are we his victims now?!" She begins to weep and screams," LOOK... look at those spikes attached in the middle to that thing?!" Jenny reluctantly looks and does see each side of the device has spikes sticking out of it all nailed onto a piece of metal. Jenny replies," Look, just calm down ok. We have to stay focused if were to get through this.." Right before she can finish a tv in the corner of the room splashes on the screen, and Billy the Clown Puppet appears on the screen. Jenny and Dana stare and listen to what he says.

"HELLO JENNY AND DANA. AND WELCOME TO MY WORLD OF CHANGE. YOU BOTH SPEND YOUR LIVES AMONG THE LIVING TRYING TO CONTROL OTHERS, AND WHAT OTHERS DO IN THEIR LIVES. BUT ODDLY ENOUGH, NEITHER ONE OF YOU HAVE LEARNED TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR OWN LIVES. TODAY I ENPOWER YOU BOTH TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR LIVES. ATTACHED TO YOUR NECKS IS A COLLAR. YOUR PLAYING A GAME, WHICH I PERSONALLY FIND EXHILIRATING. I CALL IT THE TUG OF WAR. YOU BOTH KNOW HOW MUCH ENERGY IT TAKES TO PULL SOMEONE TO YOUR SIDE TO GET THEM TO DO WHAT YOU WANT. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM IS A DEVICE THAT IS BUILT WITH THE SPIKED WALLS ON EITHER SIDE. IT IS MORE LIKE A PULLEY. WHEN THE TIMER STARTS, YOU WILL HAVE ONE MIN TO PULL YOURSEVES TO THE GLASS BOXES THAT HOLD YOUR KEYS. THIS KEY IS THE ONLY WAY TO RELEASE YOURSELF FROM THE COLLAR. HOWEVER, IF ONE OF YOU MOVES TO RETRIEVE A KEY, THE TIMER STARTS, FOR BOTH OF YOU. AT THE END OF THAT MINUTE, YOU SHOULD BOTH KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE WHAT HAPPENS THEN. WILL YOU TAKE THE KEY AND SAVE ONLY YOURSELF? OR WILL YOU FIND IT IN YOU TO HELP EACH OTHER? LET THE GAME BEGIN. 


	2. I'm Winning

CHAPTER TWO: IM WINNING...

Dana stares at Jenny with tears and confusion and says," Oh my god.. oh my fucking god." Jenny looks at her and says," It seems like only one of us will make it out of this. Jenny then walks the other direction and Dana feels her cord pulling twards the middle of the device with the spiked walls. She screams," WAIT.. STOP! Just please stop, your pulling me in the middle!" Jenny says," oh... shit, were both connected to the same cord. She moves back and releases the pull on Jenny's side. Jenny says," God, and I thought working at INTEL was bad... it wouldn't suprise me if one of those sorry bastards..." Right before she can finish, Dana interrupts and says," Wait.. wait a second, you work for INTEL Superiors Inc?" Jenny, now confused, says," Yea... do you know of the company?" Dana replies," Yea, i do. I quit because my boss tried to rape me." Jenny gets a shocked look on her face and says," Oh... i.. i'm sorry to hear that." She feels like a huge lump has built inside the back of her throat. She remembers that her boyfriend is the manager at the company, and wonders if she could indeed be talking about Josh. Dana replies," So.. how do I know your not in all of this huh?" Jenny looks at her and says sarcastically," How in the hell could that be possible.. im in the exact same position you are in." Dana replies angry," Whatever.. this is a game, win or lose, we have to follow the rules.." Jenny notices Dana gathering up some cord in her hand. Jenny asks," What are you doing..?" Dana, with tears in her eyes, replies," I'm winning." All of a sudden Dana darts in the direction of the key and Jenny screams out," NO.. WAIT DON'T!" Jenny pulls so hard on her side of the collar that Dana falls back and all of a sudden the timer goes off and begins ticking. Dana and Jenny both begin pulling on their cords in the opposite direction twards their keys. Dana is holding onto her collar, pulling as hard as she can. Jenny is starting to come twards the spikes and pulls even harder to pull herself away. Dana feels shes going closer to the middle, and screams while choking," ch.. GOD! AHH!" Jenny continues to move forward twards her glass box. She looks at the timer with just 40 seconds left. She grabs her collar and gives one big tug which causes Dana to hit the ground. She hears the thud and hears Dana scream. Jenny then grabs onto one of the pipes and pulls herself the remainding distance to the glass box. Dana is now no more than foot away from the spiked wall. She screams," HEY.. HEY!" Jenny grabs onto the glass box, takes off her high heel, and busts the top of it open grabbing her key. Dana grabs her cord and takes off twards her box, causing Jenny to hit the ground. Jenny gets up and uses her neck to stop Dana from pulling. Dana screams," GOD.. LET ME GET MY FUCKING KEY!" Jenny screams back as she is fumbling with the key in the lock," YOU FUCKING STARTED THIS!" With just five seconds left, Jenny unlocks the collar and removes it from her neck. She falls to the ground trying to catch her breath. Dana then feels the cord loosen and she falls forward from pulling on the cord that is now all hers. Right as she toches her glass box, the device in the middle contorts, and stars pulling both sides of the cord in to the middle. It's going very fast. Dana begins to scream," OH my god.. NOO!" As the last of the cord reals in, Jenny watches in horror as Dana's body hits the spiked wall, the spikes impailing her in her head, chest, stomach, and several inside her arms and legs. Jenny screams and weeps covering her mouth as the blood begins to drip and pour all over the floor. Jenny stands up and walk around the side. She jumps back, extremely frightened, as Dana's body slides off the spikes and hits the ground face down, collar still around her neck. Jenny, feeling sick, runs over to the corner and begins to vomit from the sight of the gaping holes in Dana's body. She then hears a click noise, and looks over to find that the door to the room has opened. She stares at it with a blank look on her face, looks back at Dana's body, and then begins to walk twards the door. 


	3. Sharp Edge

CHAPTER THREE: SHARP EDGE

Jenny opens the door and looks inside, to find a hallway with a door at the end. She walks out of the room and collapses on the floor against the wall, and begins to cry. She's scarred, shes nervous, and she does not know what will happen next. She regains her energy, and makes her way down the hall. She looks up to find a camera in the hallway. She looks up at it, and then looks twards the door at the end of the hallway. Right as she approaches, she sees a stand in front of the door. On top is a piece of paper. She lifts it up, and reads, TIME TO LET GO. Her hand shaking violentley, drops the paper, as she opens the door. She walks in and sees right away what seems to be a man. There is a large ciruclar device in the middle of the room, and she can tell that the man is attached to it. She starts to back up, and the door then slams shut.. causing her to jump. The lights flash on in the room, and now she can defiitly tell what shes looking at. The man is strapped to the giant circular wheel. There is a huge board of jagged broken glass sticking up off of the board that is bolted right in front of him. She looks over and sees a glass box with a key in it. She does not recognize the man, but the man is stil soundly asleep. She walks around the device, and notices it has a 90 degree splint on the back, that will probably allow the circle to move up and down. She walks around to the front and looks at the man. All of a sudden, his eyes shoot open, causing Jenny to get scarred and back up. He tries to move but his arms legs and neck are locked by collars into the circle. He looks at Jenny and says," What the.. what the fuck are you doing?" He struggles, but it does no good. Jenny, very scared, says," Hold on.. just hold on okay? I'm not sure what this thing does, but if you move, it might trigger it." She then asks," What your name?" The man looks at her and responds," Blake.. what the hell is going on, get me the fuck off of this thing!" Jenny replies," I don't know how.. I don't think were going to know until he tells us the rules." Blake replies," whose HE?" Jenny replies nervous," J.. Jigsaw." Blake replies," oh my god.. no.. no IM NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" He starts to pull harder but is still unable to move. All of a sudden the TV flashes on and both people look at it in horror.

HELLO JENNY, AND WELCOME TO YOUR NEXT TEST. THE MAN BEFORE YOU, IS IN DESPEARTE NEED OF HELP, BUT IT IS NOT YOUR JOB TO SAVE HIM. HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FIRE THAT ALMOST KILLED YOU AND YOUR OTHER CO-WORKERS LAST MONTH. YOU WANTED REVENGE AGAINST THE MAN WHO CAUSED YOU SO MUCH FINANCIAL STRESS. NOW, YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO TAKE POWER AND LET GO OF THE ANGER YOU'VE HELD INSIDE. THIS MAN IS ATTACHED TO A DEVICE, AND WHEN THIS TAPE IS FINISHED, THE DEVICE WILL BEGIN TO BEND FORWARDS, INCHING THE MAN INTO THE BED OF GLASS THAT LAYS BELOW HIM. THERE IS ONLY ONE KEY TO UNLOCK HIM, AND IT IS FOUND IN THE GLASS BOX IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM. HOWEVER, THE KEY WILL COME WITH A SMALL PRICE. REMEMBER JENNY, ONCE YOU PUT A HAND IN TO HELP, DON'T BE SUPRISED IF YOU DON'T GET THAT HAND BACK. CAN YOU LEARN TO LET GO? MAKE YOUR CHOICE. 


	4. Stuck

CHAPTER FOUR: STUCK

The TV snaps off and Blake begins to scream. Jenny looks at him with a sad and angry look on her face. She says," So..Blake, your the one that almost killed me and burned down my well built business." Blake replies," Look.. look, you don't understand, ok, i was paid to do it.. I was.." right before he could finish, the circular device begins to rumble and starts to lean forward. Blake looks in terror as he sees himself not being able to move, start inching twards the jagged glass. Blake screams," PLEASE.. don't let me die!" Jenny looks at him and replies," WHY NOT?!.. HUH?! You didn't have a problem almost killing me, and 16 other people.. why should I even care?!" He then screams back," DON'T BECOME WHAT I AM!! PLEASE.. DON'T BECOME A KILLER!" Jenny's anger then fades into understanding. The circular device continues to inch forward and is almost at a 45 degree angle. Blake still screams and begs for help. Jenny then walks over to the glass box, and sees the opening with the key inside. She tries to break it, but it won't budge. She sticks her hand in the opening and goes to grab the key. Right as she pulls back, she notices that there is blood coming from her hand. She screams," Oh... Ahh, oh my god!" She has just got her hand stuck in razors which lined the opening of the box. She then grabs her arm thats free and tries to remove it, but no good comes from it. The man looks over and sees shes stuck. "WHAT THE FUCK!?' "What did you do?!" He continues to yell. Jenny screams out," GOD.. im stuck! Ow.. ow.. " She begins to cry as the blood seeps from her hand. Blake then looks over and sees a mirror underneath the glass box. From his angle, he can see a key taped underneath the glass box which is reflected off the mirror. He screams at Jenny," HEY, THERE IS A KEY, UNDER THE BOX!" She frantically hears, and feels underneath the box. She feels the key and pulls it off. She uses her free hand to unlock the lock on the glass box. She sticks the key in it, and indeed the box falls apart. She uses her other hand and pushes the razors up, and then pulls her trapped hand out, relasing the razors and the glass box to hit the ground. She falls to her knees, and begins to weep. Her hand is cut bad, as she looks over and sees that Blake is very close to the sharp glass. The circular object is now bent at a 90 degree angle inching closer to the bed of jagged glass. Blake screams," GOD.. PLEASE GET UP!!" She gets up and grabs the key off the floor. All of a sudden, Blake begins to scream. The circular object is pushing him on top of the glass. Jenny watches in horror as a piece of glass slides into his stomach, then several into his arms. His blood begins to pour onto the glass, causing the glass to turn red. Blake begins to gasp for air as a piece of glass slides right into the middle of his throat. Jenny begins to cry as she can hear him choking on his own blood. The cirruclar device is now pushing Blake onto the glass with so much pressure, she can hear the glass breaking inisde of his body, and his bones being broken. The device then does a complete drop off and no more noise can be heard. She stares and then screams and begins to cry as the door to the room opens up. She looks at it, and then looks over at Blake, who is now pinned between the glass and the circular object with no movement. She holds her hand to stop the bleeding. She tears off a piece of her shirt and ties it around her hand to supress the bleeding. She stands wabbly, and walks away backwards, starring at Blake's dead body with an immense amout of tears and fear in her eyes. 


	5. The Answers

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ANSWERS

Jenny walks out of the room, and as soon as she does the door slams shut. She finds herself in another hallway almost identical to the one she was in before. Seemingly weak, she falls to the ground and begins to cry and screams," WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Her voice echoes and bounces off the hallway walls. She stops and realizes that she is starting to get weak.. emotionally weak, from playing these inticate fatal games. She realizes that Jigsaw is getting to her, and now feels guilty at how rude she was to Blake, and how she almost at the beginning could have cared less if he lived or died. Then she remembered that he helped her find her key when her hand got stuck in the glass box. She begins to cry. Harder than ever, just wanting to go home. She stands and sees only one door off to the right. It has a stand in front of it, just like the last one. On top is another piece of paper. She reluctantly squeezes her eyes shut to get the remainder of the tears out. She picks up the paper and it reads, DONT BECOME THE HERO. She then starts to think about the people she has come across so far. And then she wonders what the hell it means to not become a hero. She opens the door and begins to walk inside. As she does, she notices that it's very dark. A chain is seen coming from the roof and down to someone's head. Jenny sees the outline of the head and her eyes become huge. Suddenly, the door slams shut and the lights flash on around the victim. It becomes clear whats going on, and Jenny notices that she knows the man in the trap in front of her. It's her boyfriend, Josh! Her eyes are huge, and she feels she might pass out from the blood pumping so fast because of her nerves. Josh is sleeping but Jenny notices the chain tied around his neck that comes down from the roof. She runs up to him and sees that the chain is suspending him above a giant pool. She leans closer and sees that the pool is filled with bubbling water. It smells like paint thinner, and she backs up from it as she feels she is getting nautious from breathing it. She also notices that he is standing on plank of wood attached to a lever which is able to move up and down. She looks around the room more, and notices a gun in the corner of the room. The gun is behind a glass box and has a key inside. The key is tied to the trigger of the gun, indicating it must be a trap. Jenny looks back at Josh. His eyes then shoot open and he stares at Jenny. Jenny looks at him, and begins to cry. Josh lifts his head, and tries to move, but the chain will not let him leave the wood. He grabs his neck and the chain and looks up. He sees two giant pieces of wood suspeneded from the ceiling. The chain runs between the pieces of wood and into a lever. As he looks up, Jenny also looks up and sees what he is looking at. He then looks back down at her with tears in his eyes and says," Wh... what 's going on Jenny?" Jenny sniffs and answers," We... were being tested. By jigsaw." Josh answers," Hey.. baby, just just get me out of this thing ok?" Jenny answers," I don't know how yet.. we have to hear the rules." "Josh.. something isn't right here... theres people dying... everywhere." Jenny begins to cry, as Josh starts to panic and move. As he does this the TV in the corner of the room flashes on and Josh and Jenny both look over at it.

HELLO JENNY. THIS JOURNEY HAS BEEN ONE OF DISCOVERY, AND HOPEFULLY YOU'VE DISCOVERED THAT THE SUM OF DEATH, IS GREATER THAN THE SUBTRACTION OF MEANINGLESS LIVES BEING LIVED. UPON ENTERING THIS ROOM, YOU WILL SEE THAT YOUR PARTNER, NOT ONLY IN LIFE, BUT IN BUSINESS, IS IN MY NEXT TRAP. JENNY, YOU HAVE LIVED FOR THE PAST MONTH THINKING YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER YOUR LIFE. LITTLE DID YOU KNOW, THAT THE MAN BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY HAD ALL THE CONTROL. HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR HIRING THE MAN AND THE BURNING OF YOUR BUILDING. HE WANTED YOU DEAD, SO HE COULD REGAIN THE BUSINESS FOR HIMSELF. HE ALSO UNFAIRLY FIRED AND ATTEMPTED TO HURT THE ONE WITNESSES THAT COULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM, TO JUSTICE. NOW, ITS YOUR CHANCE, TO GIVE HIM JUSTICE. THE BLOCK OF WOOD HE STANDS UPON IS LINGERING OVER A POOL OF ACID. THE ONLY WAY HE CAN FREE HIMSELF FROM BEING PUT IN THE POOL, IS TO UNLOCK THE CHAIN AROUND HIS NECK. THE KEY TO HIS CHAIN IS IN THE GLASS BOX TIED TO THE TRIGGER OF A SHOTGUN. THE QUESTION YOU HAVE TO ASK YOURSELF, IS ARE YOU WILLING TO TAKE A BULLET FOR THE MAN WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU? DOES DO UNTO OTHERS AS YOU WOULD DO TO THEM APPLY HERE JENNY? YOU BETTER HURRY AND MAKE A CHOICE, FOR AT THE END OF THE 5 MINUTE TIMER, THE BLOCKS OF WOOD SUSPENDED ABOVE HIM, WILL BE RELEASED AND HE WILL BE LEFT WITHOUT A HEAD START, HAHAHA. MAKE YOUR CHOICE. 


	6. Josh's Test

CHAPTER SIX: JOSH'S TEST

Jenny then looks over at Josh, who stares back at her and remains speechless. Jenny begins," You... this is all because of you.. ha, I thought.. I thought that you loved me.. why did you want to kill me?" Josh then speaks very nervous," Jenny, listen, i know your upset ok, just get me out of this chain, and we can talk about it ok, please." Jenny replies," OH.. so im just supposed to get shot in order to save you, YET YOU ALMOST KILLED ME FOR YOU OWN SELFISH FUCKING REASONS!" Suddenly, the plank of wood Josh stands upon begins to lower itself twards the pool of acid. Josh gets freaked, and begins to lift himself off the plank holding onto the chain that is around his neck. He screams," JENNY.. JENNY PLEASE..." She looks at him and sees the plank of wood and the chain is lowering. She looks around and says," The girl... the girl from the first room, she was the girl you tried to rape, and that you fired for finding out about what you did.. isn't that right Josh?" Josh screams back," JENNY.. What the hell are you talking about?!" Jenny replies back angry," DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT FIRE SOMEONE FOR FINDING OUT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID?!" Josh, very nervous replies," OK.. OK.. YEA I DID, all right, but Jenny listen.. it's not what..." She jumps in and interrupts," And the guy in my last room.. he told me he was paid to burn down my building, with me still inside. You paid him.. didn't you?" Josh looks at her with fear in his eyes and responds," GOD JUST GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! AHH!" Jenny then turns her back around and begins to scream bloody murder before she hits her knees and begins to cry. Josh then starts to feel the heat of the acid burning the block of wood. He can see the pool of acid is just a few feet from him. He begins to grab onto the chain and lift himself up. He cannot hold on for long and releases himself back onto the plank of wood. Jenny stands up, and makes her way to the glass box. She looks at Josh and says," I'm going to free you. I'm gonna do this because you don't deserve to die. You deserve to live forever with what you have done. I'm going to release you, and then I'm sending your ass to prison where you can rot, and die." He looks at her and screams," fine, fine... whatever, just, HURRY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jenny walks over to the glass box and grabs the key. She notices when she picks it up that the trigger goes back a little. She stops and realizes that if she pulls this key, her head will be completley blown off. Josh is now inches from the water, screaming and begging for help. He begins to cry. Jenny laughs it off, and then untwists the key from the cheap piece of metal its attached to. She holds onto the string, stands out of the way, and lets go, causing an explosion to go off. The bullet rings out and hits the wall, destorying the glass box, and causing the gun to hit the ground. She turns around and stares at Josh. Josh is now coughing from the fumes of the acid and is about to start going in. He's hanging onto the chain with his hands. Jenny walks over and grabs his neck. He yells," HURRY.. please." Jenny unlocks the chain, and Josh rips it off his neck, and jumps off of the board landing on his side on the floor. The block of wood and chain then beings to lower itself inside the pool burning it instantly. Jenny stands and stares at Josh. Josh lays on the floor coughing, and then stands on his knees to look at her. He gets up and says," Oh... Oh my god.. you were going to let me die in that thing." Jenny replies," Your the sorry son of a bitch who was going to let me burn in my own creation." She then hears a click and the door to the room opens. She can see bright light. She turns and looks at Josh, who is so sweaty from being nervous, he looks filthy. Even more so his face disgusts Jenny so much, she feels she might vomit again. She says," Looks like thats our way out." She then turns to head twards the door. Josh then gets up and runs over to the gun and picks it up. He then cocks it, and aims it at Jenny. Jenny hears him do this, and turns around and stares at him. Josh replies," Actually, looks like that is MY way out.. you little bitch." Jenny stares at him and then drops to her knees. She says," Go ahead.. go ahead Josh, do it. You almost have once before. Pull the trigger." Josh, very weary says," You know Jenny, im sorry it had to be this way. But theres only enough room in this world for people who are willing to do anything, and i mean anything, to get rich, and stay that way." Jenny looks down and before Josh can do anything more, they both hear a click noise. Jenny looks up and Josh looks up as well, to see the giant pieces of wood carading down at the same time. The chain has been released and right as they are about to collide, Jenny jumps out and runs after Josh. Josh, shocked, looks at her, and right before he points the gun at her again, shoves Josh so hard in the chest, he falls back and lands right in the pool of acid. She falls to the ground and hears Josh scream for what seems like two seconds before the pieces of wood come down and crush the remainder of his body. 


	7. Still Alive

CHAPTER SEVEN: STILL ALIVE

On contact, the blood shoots and hits Jenny right in the face, as she takes cover from the debris. She lays on the floor, with wood, pieces of Josh's head and glass everywhere. She looks over and sees half of Josh's body has been dacayed from the acid and the other half stands with no head on it. She gets up and staggers to the exit door. Right before she leaves, another click sound is heard. She stops, and with tears in her eyes, turns around. She sees a small puppet ride up, by itself, on a tricycle. She stares in horror as the puppet begins to speak.

"CONGRAGULATIONS. YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. MOST PEOPLE ARE SO UNGRATEFUL, TO BE ALIVE. BUT NOT YOU. NOT ANYMORE."

Jenny looks at the puppet, and then walks, limping, out the door and into the sunlight which influences her so much, that she passes out and falls over on the sidewalk. 


End file.
